


One Hellaious Time

by Acewolf



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Comedy, Creepy, Dealings, Fan Characters, Hell, M/M, More characters to come, Romantic Comedy, Suggestive Themes, Survival, Swearing, Tension, mention of alcoholic consumption, mention of porn stars, mention of strippers, mentions of drug use, slight - mild violance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acewolf/pseuds/Acewolf
Summary: Where two werewolf brothers end up finding their place in hell.... So won't you join them on their adventure along with the Hazbin crew and a few new friends along the way. Experience friendship, Romance, the occasional stripper or porn star, so much more in store.Disclaimer: I do not own the Hazbin Franchise nor do I own the characters, this is Viviepop work and nothing but a fan fiction.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Hazbin Franchise nor do I own the characters, this is Viviepop work and nothing but a fan fiction. 
> 
> Also some of the characters are original characters by fans of the series they are as followed.  
> Skorpt-Irizu  
> Nurse Pain-Nurse Pain  
> Jenessa Hellebore- Meralin  
> (More to come) 
> 
> Also rating will change on here but will still be Pg for Amino version.

 

The night or was it day? It was so hard to tell when you're so far underground that no one can hear you scream. It's so hot and miserable with rampant crime and corruption. People always talk about how bad they have it well that's nothing compared to what awaits them on the other side. I should know, a sinner like me ended up here years ago at the hands of a Russian mobster or should I say monster. It's been an adjustment that's for sure just trying to survive and come out on top but hey I'm still here in this messed up place. Citizens are exterminated to make room for more, all being shoved in like an overstuffed suitcase.

 

I take a drag from the cheap brand of cigarettes I just bought at corner store that sells nothing but drugs galore. It's a druggies paradise, where you just walk in and get whatever you want and be on your merry way. Good thing I only smoke, I don't need my senses dulled from useless trips in a place where shit goes south at the flip of a switch. Inhaling the smoke fills my lungs, making them burn slightly from the smoke that's being held in. Slowly like some sort of dragon the smoke is blown out through my nostrils. “This place is really something you know…..” I stare off in the distance at all the porn shops, bars, drug stores, strip joints, weapons shops, and a few other things that might be a grocery shop. There is wreckage everywhere with trash, debris, blood, and questionable pieces that line the street. This was hell…. Literally but it was not all bad.

 

There is a tug to my right arm, I look down to see my little brother with his ear pinned back looking up at me with puppy dog eyes. His brown canine like ears almost blend into his short brown wild hair. His wild fluffy brown tail is wrapped loosely around his leg. I raise an eyebrow at him in question. In the most sweetest voice the young boy can do he tries to ask for something. “ Brother can I…”

 

“No…”

 

“ But you didn't let me finish…” He whines as he tries to open his mouth once again.

 

“ No…”

 

“ At least let me…”

 

“ No…” I see his frustration mounting as his sweet loveable tacktick does not work and he lets out an huff of air. His ears perk back up and he tries to give me a cocky grin. Ah I know what he is going to try next, I've known him his whole life and can read him like a book. I just wait for the little mischievous maker to start his next move.

 

“ Well if you don't give me one I'm going to tell Mom on you.” He crosses his arms and his smile gets even bigger.

 

“ Go right ahead, you don't even know who our mom is. Plus don't know if she is down here like we are kido.” I watch as his smile drops and his ears go down to his head again. His voice wavers a bit when he speaks again.

 

“C-come on bro if y-you love me you would let me have one!” Ah the ever begging trick, if that didn't work he would try to sneak one away from his big brother when he was not looking. He had to give his younger brother credit he is always determined and stubborn. 

 

“ It's because I love you that I'm not going to give you one.” I inhale a lung full only to blow it down in the younger ones face who begins a series of coughing fits from the smoke. I smirk evilly down at the little brat who still has his ears back glaring at me with a puffed up tail. I chuckle a little as I'm reminded of a pissed off kitten rather than a wolf like me. He opens his mouth about to yell at me when a noise to my left behind me catches my attention. I quickly throw my hand over the boy’s mouth and take off down the nearest alleyway hiding behind a dumpster. My black ears twitch and flicker side to side on high alert. I scanned down both ends of the alley way when a muffled and struggling pup gets my attention. I let him go making him drop onto his rear where he is glaring up at me.

 

“ You big butthead you didn't have to do that!” He sticks his tongue out at me as he fixes his clothes and stands dusting off any grime from the fall. 

 

I turn to him with a finger over my lips. “Ssssshhhhhh…” I turn back to scan the area we just came from when I hear an annoyed voice from behind. 

 

“ Brooo! You didn't have to…”

 

Turning lightening fast that there is a chance I gave myself whiplash I fix my brother with a look that conveys don't try me. “ I said be quiet!” I hiss out then turn back in time to see a figure with a scythe at the end of the alley way. I reach inside of my coat around my waist pulling out my revolver. Exterminators……I can feel my brother against my back quaking in fear. He knows something is wrong when I tense up and raise my revolver at chest level. 

 

“Bro I'm scared….,” He whimpers out in a whisper to me and in no time the creatures mix match eyes are boring down in our direction. There is a sickening pointed grin on its face. There is blood splattered on its clawed hands, its fingers are wrapped around a menacing looking scythe. There is no hair nor fur on its body only dark grey skin with onyx ram like horns at the top of the beings head. The creatures eyes glow a hellish red as it takes off at an unearthly speed towards us.

 

“It will be alright!” I peek over my shoulder before I raise and take aim at the creature. I whisper under my breath before I fire, “I won't let anything happen to you again.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think. Leave any comments at the end, thank you.

There is loud bang as a door is kicked in nearly flying off its hinges. Two figures push forward into the darkened abandoned looking building. The tall figure is limping and clutching their side as the smaller one darts back and forth to the other's side. No a word is passed between the two as the smaller one looks one last time out the entryway and closes what's left of the door behind them. As an extra precaution the smaller figure tries to pull over a large broken desk. The desk is too much for the other to push on their own making the smaller figure ears fold back and tail bristle in frustration. 

 

Taking notice of the little ones plite the much taller figure limps over and helps pushes the hulking piece of furniture in place. When the desk is secured both turn and start to head deeper inside the darkened building. Neither say a word or really stop to look at the other until they are in a room with no windows an a small TV.

 

The larger injured male plops down on some pillows thrown about the floor. He let's out of huff of air and turns to look at the smaller creature. “ You ok kid?”

 

“Yeah…..” The small wolf boy has his head down looking at the ground, his ears are at attention and his tail loosely wrapped around his thigh. He does not make a move, only taking in gentle breaths of air.

 

The older werewolf sighs moving his bloody hand to run through his hair. He cringes at the feel but moves to look at the boy. “ Hey…..we made it out right….? We're alive …. aren't we….?”

 

The boy shrugs but makes no move to look at his elder. “ I... guess….”

 

“Hey we're alive.” He lays his clean hand on the other's shoulder.

 

The boy takes that moment to look up with tears in his eyes shaking his head. “B-but bro…..y-you’re…. y-you're hurt….” His hears pin back to his head as he lets out a small whine. 

 

Crap why did the exterminators have to be in that area today? Usually they kept to the West and North ends of town where there were more demons. Given this was hell and space was limited there were parts that still was not too crowded and that's the way his brother and him liked it. “ I'm fine, it's just a scratch!” He smiles and wipes his bloody hand on his pants. “Sides it will take more than three exterminators to kill me! Remember what crazy Joe said?”

 

His brother sniffles and uses his sleeve to wipe his eyes. “ You're like a cockroach, you just keep coming back?” The little werewolf sniffles as he then uses the same sleeve to wipe his nose on. 

 

He really hated Crazy Joe at times but hey he was good entertainment for free. Even in Hell there were unique individuals such as him. Speaking of, he really should ask the lunatic what the word on the street was with the recent change in exterminators activity. Even if that bum was crazy he knew things no other demon knew. “ Yeah... exactly..” He cringes at the simile the other so kindly bestowed upon him. 

“ But bro I thought you were a wolf?” The young were says as he tilts his head to the side and eyes the older male up and down looking for insect like features. 

 

‘“I am a wolf you little brat, it's just a saying that I'm hard to kill.” He pounces on his brother and proceeds to give him a nugie. 

 

“ Hahaha! Bro stop! Hahaha, no fair!” The little pup squirms in his brothers hold trying to attack back but is powerless against the stronger wolf. “ Bro let go! Hahahaha” The older wolf has a wicked smile on his face as he continues to attack his brother's head. That is until a sharp blinding pain makes him let go of the boy and double over in excruciating pain.

 

“Y-you …. little shit!” The older werewolf hisses out sharply as his hands cup between his legs. God was he in so much pain right now, go figure you play with kids and they take it to the next level like his brother. Didn't he know that was playing down right dirty. 

 

“And the crowd goes wild, hhhaaa haa. Ben, Ben, Ben!” The little wolf prances around his older brother in glee. “ That's what you get for messing with the champ!” 

 

“Well the champ is getting a bath tonight!” He bites out as he continues to hold onto his aching jewels. Yep good thing he did not want kids, he was pretty sure his brother had fixed that problem for him. His ears flatten and his big black tail bristles in anger. 

 

“NNnnnnnooooooo!” The little wolf takes off running like a rabbit who is about to meet its demise to some larger predator.

 

“Get back here brat!” The older werewolf stands and tries to give chase through the pain. A sudden thought occurs to him why run after the rabbit when you could just trick it. Leaning against the wall he lets out a pained groan which isn't hard to do since his body felt like a crash test dummy. The boy stops from a distance to turn and look at his brother. Taking a few tentative steps towards the other male, his ears swivel in every direction trying to decide if this is a trick or not. The boy walks closer and closer when his brother lets out out another painful groan. The boy is mere inches from the other when he is pounced on and dragged off to the bathroom to get cleaned.

 

“ Let me go, let me go!” The small wolf boy named Ben struggles in vein to get free from the vice grip. 

 

“ Nope!” The water is turned on and the boy is tossed in the tub fully clothed. 

 

“You jerk!” And once again the child sticks his tongue out at his brother. 

 

“ Make sure you wash good.” He calls over his shoulder as he walks out of the room to leave the pup to get cleaned. As an afterthought he turns back at the doorway. “ If you clean yourself good with soap and water this time, I will let you watch some TV with me.”

 

The young boy perks up at the mention of the TV and yanks off his top and proceeds to undo his pants. “OK,!” 

 

Ah to be young again, I walk off leaving him to his devices. Back in the living room I plop back down on the pillows and take off my old tattered trench coat. There on my left side is a big bloody gash that one of those fuckers inflicted on me. I lightly touch the wound making myself hiss, there are several other cuts on my body. At least he got to take down the one that gave him this serious wound. But it still did not change that two others happened to appear when he was fighting the one. He really needed to talk to crazy Joe and find out what the hell is going on. Good thing his brother was safe, exterminators tended to be mindless killing machines at times but there were still rules. Rules like never harm a minor but he was not able to test that one yet. He already let one psychopath end his brother's life he was not about to let another. 

 

Flopping backwards I pull my coat over the wound so my brother does not panic. I close my eyes and just listen to the water run down the hall. There is splashing followed by tiny footsteps racing towards me. I throw my arm over my eyes to pretend I'm asleep when something heavy lands on my stomach. “ Oooopppphh.”

 

“Ok I'm clean now so can we watch TV?” The young boy bounce eagerly on my stomach.

 

“ In a minute let me go take a bath first.”

 

“Bbbbbuuuttttt bbbbbrrrooo you take too long!”

 

“I do not take,” I move my arm away to look at a naked little were pup on me. “Where are your clothes!?!?”

 

The boy just shrugs and continues to look at his older brother. “ Go get some clothes on now!” The older werewolf points down the hall.

 

“ Fine,” the pup scuffs at his brother and gets up walking in the direction he came from.

 

I shake my head at his attics, who knew I would be both parent and brother to some kid someday. Even when they were alive he always took care of him since their mom left after he was born and dad was a no account lussy drunk who beat him regularly but left his little brother alone as long as he went to work on his father's be half. A shiver runs down my spine, that asshole was down here too but knew to keep his distance from his older son. 

 

The older male stood up hobbling towards the bathroom. Once inside he takes his clothes off and slips into the hot water just letting his muscles relax. All the gathered blood comes off making the water a crimson color. The gash was deep and needed attention soon but it was not like he would die since he was technical already dead. After about twenty minutes of soaking he stands letting out the dirty water and turning on the shower. As quickly and as gently as possible he cleans all the wounds. Stepping out of the shower he wraps the gash and other minor wounds and throws on a loose fitting shirt and pants.

 

Stepping out of the bathroom he is greeted once again by an overly excited puppy. The boy is wagging his tail and bouncing up and down chanting TV. I walk by maneuvering between the energetic ball of fur that's decided to run between my legs while I walk back to the living room. Flopping once again on the pillows I turn on the TV and immediately a commercial comes on.

 

Rolling my eyes I'm reminded there are too many commercials in hell and not enough actual shows. Not unless you consider the adult ones which his brother did not need to see. On the screen there is an energetic female mime or was it a clown? He did not particularly care he was tuning it out when something got his attention. “ We want to rehabilitate sinners. I know overcrowding is a big problem and I believe we deserve second chances.”

 

Just as they were zooming in on the place, wait a minute was that an old hotel? His brother takes the opportunity to change the channel. “ Bbbbooorrriiinnnggg!” 

 

Well so much for learning more about that clown girls program. Perhaps he could talk to Joe about it. If there was such a program he needed to get his brother in it. He deserved so much better than this. I jump from my thoughts when I hear moaning on the TV. Grabbing the remote I shut it off and look at my brother. “ I think that's enough for one night, we already had enough excitement for one night.”

 

“ Aww but bro?”

 

“ No buts time for bed.” I stretch and shift into a black wolf with piercing green eyes. The little boy beside me yawns and curls up on my right side. He snuggles deep into my fur before he closes his eyes. I stay up listening and watching for any signs of danger before long though sleep takes me as well. 

 

Morning comes too soon for the two brothers as the younger brother has shifted into a small light brown pup kicking his older brother in his sleep. The older brother jumps up growling thinking there is some sort of danger that has suddenly befallen them until he sees the little ball of fur twitching and moving in his sleep. Walking over to the young pup he picks him up by the scruff of his fur and walks him to the bathroom. The bigger wolf puts the pup in the tub making sure not to wake him yet. Checking to make sure his younger brother is still in dreamland he lifts his muzzle at the tubs nozzel turning on the cold water. There is a Yelp followed by a transformed little wolf boy.

 

“Bro what did you do that for, you jerk?!” The boy yells at the slowly retreating form of a black wolf who looks as if he is smiling at the young boy while wagging his tail. Ben the little were jumps out soaking wet and runs towards his brother. Seeing the sudden movement the black wolf bolts away from the boy. “ Get back here you big bully!” 

 

The black wolf continues to run throughout the house panting loudly almost as if it were laughing at the young boy. Finally Ben gets tired but has a sudden idea to catch his mean brother. The boy climbs up some furniture that's piled near one of the entry ways and balances near the top looking down. In his best acting voice Ben sounds like he is panicking,” Bro help! Somethings got me! Ggrrr ahhh!” The sound of running paws can be heard on the hard floor as a giant black wolf rushes through the doorway only to stop when a small hurdling kid falls on his form. The wolf snaps at the small child but does not bite him as his black ears pin back to his head he let's out a warning growl. 

 

“ Hahahaha! Come on bro it was ssssooo funny!” The boy falls into a fit of giggles as he tugs on the other's fur. The black wolf once again growls at the young boy for his ill planned prank. “Hahahaha you should have seen your face!” The wolf makes an annoyed sound then rises off the ground making the boy on top of him fall landing with a thud. “ Ooopphh!”

 

Suddenly the wolf shifts turning into a man with a black fluffy tail and black fluffy wolf ears. “Benjamin!” The elder brother quickly turns picking up the little boy by his shirt holding him at arm's length. Said boy struggles to get free as he is held in mid air. The older werewolf let's out a threatening growl instantly making the young were freeze in fear. “ Don't ever joke like that again! This is not some game you play, this is hell! We have to be careful!”

 

Ben let's out a small whine as he nods his head slowly. The older brother slowly sets down the little one to the ground making a huff of a noise as he sets him down. “I can't lose you again….I've lost you once….. not again…..” His brother lowers his head and pushes his head under his older brother’s hand. The older male gently pets the top of the boy's head then offers him a slight smile. “Come on…. let's go see the crazy gutter rat.” The little were slides out from under his brother's hand bouncing up and down wagging his fluffy brown tail. 

 

“ Yay, Joe! Hey bro do you think he will tell one of his crazy stories?”

 

“ There not stories…. There crackpot theories he has…..and you shouldn't be listening to them, they will rot your brain?”

 

The two brothers start walking all the way out the door, Ben stops looking up with shocked eyes. “They will?”

 

“ Oh yeah….. ,” his brother says sarcastically. 

 

“ But why?” 

 

“ They just will….”

 

“ Why bro?”

 

Making an exasperated sigh he turns to look at his brother with complete seriousness. “ Aliens are not controlling the world supply of water turning it in soda so they can inplant their kind in our bodies from drinking the weird concoction. And no you are not using that as an excuse to try some of my boozes like Joe.”

 

“Dam….”

 

Both continue walking several blocks then they turn down a narrow alleyway. It's not as dark as normal with a little more light flowing in making it easier to see. There is a huge dumpster in the middle and various trash cans line the alley with their debris. “Joe are you in there?” The older wolf bangs on the dumpster which bangs a jazzy type beat back.

 

From out of the dumpster rises a pink and green clawed hand attached to a scaly green arm. The hand held what appeared to be several empty dirty toilet paper rolls tapped and stapled together crudely. The hand swings the rolls around towards the older were. “Who ..gggoooeess thea?!”

 

“ Joe it's me Ace!” As an afterthought he adds on, “ And my little brother Benjamin!”

 

Both werewolves stand there waiting for what seemed like hours but was only a couple of minutes when a giant rat like figure burst up from within the dumpster sending trash sailing within the air. “Acie boi! What brig ya her n ma neck of woods?” The rat figure smiles showing off pointing and missing teeth, some even broken with brownish gunk clinging to them. Joe had crazy dark grey hair that went in every direction possible, he looked like a rat but was far from it. He had bright neon green scales all over his body instead of fur, the only hair on him was atop his head. He had pink hands and feet but his rat tail was cover in more bright green scales. Joe even had a pair of bat wings. One of the wings had numerous amounts of holes in it while the other was just a skeleton outline of what used to be a wing. Knowing Joe as well as Ace did he could already take a wild guess what happened there. The rat was a homeless man when he was alive, in one of the bigger cities. Ace had the pleasure or misfortune to know him then. He was not surprised by his demonic look now considering some of the stuff he did when he lived was physicaic. 

 

“Oooh little Benji!” He swings his toilet paper roll contraption at Ben and pressed a big eye to look in the opening at his little brother. Ace can feel his fur bristle when Joe turns his attention to the boy. A low warning growl escapes his throat making Joe swing the device to look at him.

 

“I need some information Joe, on the recent increase of exterminators in our turf and were all the residents went. Though I believe I already know that answer.” The rat like creature puts down his device but continues to look at Ace through his one eye while moving closer to the edge of the dumpster. 

 

“ Their Dead, Deader than Dead the meat is still fresh!” For a second a long tongue comes out of his mouth to lick his rat lips. A shudder runs through his body, he really did not want to know what happened to the remains. 

 

“ I figured that much but…..”

 

Suddenly Joe dives back in his trash home only to jump out in front of them now in a tin foil hat. “Ssshhhh them there aliens read ja mind….” He looks around cautiously.

 

“ For the love of God there are no Aliens! This is Hell we are all dead and turned into demons!” He all but yells out as he feels the vein in his neck threatening to burst. The idiot still thought he was on earth which was sad really considering he is living about the same as he did back then. Ace was sure the homeless demon thought he was on some alien infested planet or earth being taken over by aliens. 

 

At that time his brother decides to speak. “Bro there could be aliens here…” The little mutt looks around then whispers to his brother,” can they really read minds?”

 

Before his brother can say a word Joe booms in a loud voice, “YOU BETTER BELIEVE THEYZAS CAN YOUNG MAN! THEYZAS EVERYWHERRA!”

 

He can feel his brother shrink and hide behind him, now clinging to his waist. Just great, who knew he would be dealing with this today. Deciding he had enough of this lunic talk he pulls out some cash and holds it in front of the demon ratlike creature. Joe freezes upon seeing the money and snaches it from the older wolf's hands. “ Ah bu whera my mannerisms.” Joe calms looking more civil for the time being as he fans the money as if he were counting it than takes a crisp bill out sniffing it. “ Ahhh that be the good stuff!” He then proceeds to shove it in his mouth and eats it. 

 

The older werewolf stands there annoyed, ears pinned down and a scowl on his face. The younger one watches in interest tilting his head to the side letting out little giggles every once in a while. “He’s weird.” Ace nods in agreement with his brother's statement but never spares a glance away from the rat demon. Joe was always a good resource for information on the streets both in life and now in death. He was also very unpredictable, Ace hated to bring his brother along but he had little choice when those he found trustworthy were killed by the exterminators. 

 

Ace lifts a brow up at the demon in front of him as he waits for the other to speak. “ You didn't hear thisa from ma bu rumor goin round that Killjoy building a new mansion hera. So she be gettin the cleaners to clean up the mess of folks here.” Joe leans close moving his finger in a come here motion. Ace hesitates for a brief second before leaning closer to the other demon. “ We be the a only ones Left!” Ace ears go up and begin to twitch at that. His mind was a buzz with new concerns that arose from this new information. 

 

“ One other thing….”

 

Joe has already pulled back standing at his full height. “ Hhhmmm?”

 

“ Word on the street is theres a new program in place to rehabilitate sinners. What do you know about that?”

 

Joe holds out a clawed hand making his fingers move. “ For that it will cost the good stuff!”

 

Sighing Ace reluctantly pulls a bottle of Jack Daniels from within his trench coat. He sets the bottle in the rat demon’s hand as he smiles in delight. “ Word says them there princess Charlie is in charge of it. Be tryin to figure a way n stop crowdin and such. You be stayin at the old family hotel. It's all legit to who ever wantin out of hera.,”

 

Ace just nods then turns to leave with his bro at his side when he hears Joe calling to them. “ You thankin bout tryin it? Get out while you still can!” There is a cackle of laughter followed behind a coughing fit from the old rat. 

 

Both brothers continue their walk in I want silence back to their house when his brother stops and speaks up. “ Bro what's that smell?” Curiously the older brother sniffs the air smelling fresh smoke. Looking upwards scanning the buildings his ears move in every direction listening. He quickly spots billows of smoke rising in the sky. He takes off in a Sprint with his brother right on his tail in the very direction of the smoke.

 

The werewolves stop at the site of their home ablaze, there are several exterminators posted around the building. Grabbing his brother they retreat into the abandoned building next to theirs watching as the life they built went up in fire and smoke.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts and Opinions on the first chapter? I hope you guys enjoyed it. 
> 
> Oh Special Thanks to Melissa for all your encouragement and help, I also wanted to think Skorpt for letting me use your character and looking over the first chapter for me. Thank you to Nurse pain and Jenessa for use of your characters as well. Also wanted to thank all those who helped me decide the title. 
> 
> Well Welcome to Hell :) (Stay tune folks)


End file.
